Every Girl's Dream?
by kikio135
Summary: This is about the relationship between a regular girl Helen and kpop star Chunji of Teen Top. Their love sprouts from an accidental encounter but becomes a steady couple. However, their relationship meets many obstacles and now the question is, will they overcome these obstacles or will the obstacles break them apart?
1. Chapter 1

My POV

I am walking in the park with headphones on, listening to music. Walking directly towards me were Teen Top, they were talking and walking. I was looking around and not looking straight forward, and suddenly I bump into them. I bumped into the one named Chunji. We both fell down. His members helped me and him up. But I noticed that he kept looking at me for some reason. Was there something on my face? But as I got up my bracelet got loose and fell. Not knowing it fell, I apologized and left. As they continued walking, Chunji stepped on my bracelet and picked it up. He figured it might be mine, so he turned around to call for me but I had already turned the corner and disappeared. He figured that I would probably be around tomorrow so he kept it until tomorrow.

Chunji POV

I was walking in the park with my members, talking and laughing until I bumped into this girl. She fell and I fell. My members helped us up, but it was then when I felt a sudden spark, I looked at the girl but then stopped because she was feeling awkward. We both apologized and she left. For some reason I couldn't stop looking at her. But we started walking and suddenly I stepped on something. I look down and it was a bracelet. The bracelet might have been hers. I was going to return it to her but she had already disappeared. I figured she might be here tomorrow again so I guess I'll keep it till tomorrow. I was happy inside, because I could see her again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The next Day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

My POV

Like usual I am walking through the park with my iPod. I found a bench on the way so I sat down and closed my eyes as I smelled the scent of nature and relaxed. But not knowing that the same guy yesterday was just near me with his members again, I continued what I was doing.

Chunji POV

Again, today I was in the park with my members, but this time I wasn't really paying attention to the conversation. I was thinking about her and if I was going to see her today. Lucky for me I did. We were walking until I saw her sitting on the bench listening to her iPod and smiling. Her smile was the most charming smile I have ever seen. I stopped my members and told them to go on without me, I think they saw me looking at something because they looked that way as well. As soon as they saw her, they just smiled at me and nodded and patted my back. They left, I was smiling too. I walked to her side and took a seat; I think she didn't notice me sit down next to her. I tapped her shoulder and she turned to me. I think she was surprised but she took off her earphones and looked at me.

My POV

I felt a tap on my shoulder so I turned around and then I see the guy from yesterday. I was shocked, but I took my earphones off and turned to him.

Hi, he said

Hi, I said

Then we started talking but it was kind of awkward at first.

Uhm, sorry to bother you but do you remember me?

Oh no, it's ok I was just listening to some music anyways. Oh yea, you were the guy from yesterday. I'm so sorry for that, it was an accident.

Oh no no, it's ok. I was walking with my members just now and I saw you.

Your members?

Oh yea, I forgot to introduce myself. I am power voice Chunji from Teen Top.

You are from Teen Top?! Are you kidding me? You must be kidding.

(smiles) No I am not. I am Chunji. You are?

Oh I am sorry, I am Helen. It's just that it's my first time meeting a celebrity face to face and this close.

(smiles) Helen right? That's a nice name. Do you know Teen Top?

Yea, I listen to your songs and I am actually a fan. It's just that I didn't recognize you before so I didn't know you were from Teen Top.

Really?!(inside his head) _this is good. She is a fan, now I can get to know her better. _Who are you a fan of between us? _I hope she picks me._

Uhm…do you really want to know?

Yea.

Uhm, I am actually a fan of you.

Me? Seriously? _Yes, thank god!_ I am so happy. I really like you too. _Oops, did I just say that to her?_

I was shocked when I heard his last sentence. What did you just say? I am sorry but I don't think I heard you clearly.

_Omg omg omg_. She is asking me. I said that I really like you too. (Blushes)

(Blushes) thanks, I really like you too.

This made me blush even more. We weren't looking at each other. But our hands were slowly meeting each other. _Even though we only met for 2 days, I already know that I really like her._

Oh my god! I am so happy. I couldn't look at him but my hand and his hand were slowly moving together.

Our hands touched. Then we looked at each other. We suddenly didn't know what to do. But I was a man, I needed to move first. I took her hand.

He took my hand, oh my god. I am so happy.

I have decided, I am going to ask her for her number. Can I get your number? So that I can contact you in the future?

Sure, here's my number 917*******.

Thanks, oh and here is my number 347*******.

Oh ok, thank you. We both put each other's number into our phones.

Then, it hit me. I still have her bracelet. Here, you dropped this yesterday. I handed the bracelet to her.

My bracelet! Thank you so much. This is very important to me, thank you so much.

Why is it so important?

Well, you see, this bracelet was my grandmas. She said to only take this off when I get a boyfriend or when I meet my love. This bracelet stood for my relationship status. That is why, this bracelet is so important.


	2. Chapter 2

~~~~~~~~~~~~Why is the bracelet so important? Let's find out!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Oh really? _After hearing this I was really happy._ Then would you mind taking that bracelet off for me?

Huh? I don't understand. What do you mean?

I mean, do you want to be my girlfriend?

This gave me a shock. Uhm, but we've only met for 2 days.

That's ok, after you become my girlfriend, we can get to know each other better.

I was hesitant. OK, let's try it.

She said yes! I am so happy. I took her hand but just then my members popped out from nowhere.

He took my hand, but then his members popped out from nowhere.

My members were staring at us and at our hand. Then she suddenly let go. They were looking at me suspiciously. I stood up and took them to the side. I told her to wait for me there. Then I walked to my members.

Hey guys!

L Joe: What were you doing?

Uhm, well that

Niel: what did we miss?

Well you

CAP: are you serious?

Ok, wait. Let me tell you guys what happened. Well, you know how I picked up her bracelet and I wanted to return it to her? So I did and then we started talking. I found out that she was our fan so I asked her who she liked and she said me; so I asked her for her number and we exchanged numbers and then I asked her to be my girlfriend and then you guys came.

Ricky and Changjo: what?! She is now your girlfriend?

L Joe: are you serious? (he looks at her) But I gotta say she is very pretty.

Hey, I know she is pretty, but she is now my girlfriend.

L Joe: chill man. I was just complimenting her. Nice going there bro.

Niel: yea, nice job.

(Blushes) Well, now I am going to go take a walk with her. You guys can leave first.

CAP: ok, but details when you get home.

Ok, see you guys.

I returned to her and smiled. She smiled back.

He came back after a good 10 minutes. We smiled at each other.

Want to go take a walk together?

Sure.

I took her hand and we started walking. I think she wasn't as comfortable at first but then after a while she put her head on my shoulder. I was happy.

We went on a walk around the park. I felt kind of awkward but then I got more comfortable. I put my head on his shoulder and we continued walking.

We were walking like that for about 5 minutes. Then I started talking. How old are you?

I am 17, how about you?

I am 18, that's nice, you can call me oppa.

I blushed. Oppa and I walked around holding hands and my head was still on his shoulder.

We kept on walking; we walked until the sky started getting dark. I noticed it was getting dark. I offered to walk her home. Then we walked out of the park and were walking towards her house.

We were walking towards my house, he was so sweet. It was getting cool; he took off his coat and put it on me. He was so sweet. Today was the best day of my life.

We got to her house and we said goodbye and she returned my coat. Before I left, she held me back and gave me a kiss on my cheek. I was shocked but happy. I smiled and then watched her walk up the steps and then I left.


	3. Chapter 3

I was so shy but I gave him a light kiss on his cheek. He smiled, and then I walked up the stairs and he left.

When I got back to our dorm, the guys swarmed me.

L Joe: so? How was it? What did you guys do?

CAP: did you guys just walk around or you guys did something else?

Well, we were walking around the park and then she put her head on my shoulder. Then after a while, I walked her home. But before I left she kissed me on my cheek and then I left.

Niel: that's it?

What do you mean that's it? We just started so we have to move slowly. After that, they all left to do what they were doing before. That night, we were texting each other. I can feel that we were getting closer and closer.

I was so happy. He and I were texting for the whole night. I took my bracelet off and hung it on my wall. I looked at my bracelet. Thank you grandma.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The Next Day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chunji's room

I fell asleep texting her yesterday. I got up, brushed my teeth and washed my face. I gave her a morning text. It took her a while to reply back, she was probably sleeping.

Good morning, sleepy head 3

Good morning to you too

You have plans for today?

Uhm, I was going to go shopping with my friends today. How about you?

Well, you know how it works; I have schedules and broadcasts to go to.

Oh, I wish you good luck in your broadcasts today then. 3

Thanks, but it's too bad I can't see you today.

LOL, we can still meet other days.

Yea, I don't know when that will be. But just know this, I will always be thinking about you.

You're so sweet. You want something from the store? I can see if I can get you something.

Nah, I am fine. Whens your birthday?

My birthday is in 2 weeks, August 30th. Why?

No reason, I just felt that I should know your birthday since I'm your boyfriend now.

LOL well, good luck with your schedule today.

Thanks. Then we stopped texting. Now it's time for me to figure out what to do with her birthday. I need to impress her so that she will trust me more. I guess I can ask the guys for some advice.

Hey guys, my girlfriend's birthday is in two weeks and I don't know what to do for her. And I really want to surprise her so that we can get closer.

Changjo: well, maybe you can throw a surprise birthday party for her.

Hm, maybe.

L Joe: how about you take her on a date?

I don't know where to take her.

L Joe: have you gone nuts? You can take her ice skating and then a romantic dinner.

What happens if she doesn't like it.

Niel: then how about you just give her something special. A special birthday present or something.

Too boring.

Ricky and CAP: then what do you want to do? We offered so many things but it's either you didn't reject it or you doubt it.

I think I like the party idea. But how? Can you guys help me?

Ok, just tell us what you need.

Ok, but where should we hold it and who are we going to invite?

CAP: I don't know but, let's talk more on the car.

Ok, let's go.

My POV

I'm out shopping with my friend, Ivanna. We go to Manhattan to shop. I was debating on whether or not to get him a gift. I asked Ivanna for some advice.

Hey Ivanna. Do you think I should get my boyfriend a gift or something?

You have a boyfriend? Since when? Who? How? You better give me the details.

Ok ok chill. Well, I met him at the park, and then started talking and then we became girlfriend and boyfriend. So, now should I or shouldn't I get him a gift?

Oh, ok then. I think you should. Get him something that can have him remember you. Let's go.

Alright then. We walked in and out of stores for about an hour when I finally decided to get him a picture of me. I decided to get a sticker picture of me, the kind that can stick on to the wallet or phone. Then we went to eat and then both went our separate ways.

It was 5 o'clock already. I was walking on the street with my bags. They were so heavy. But I didn't care, because the view was nice. I was walking and doing some window shopping.

Chunji POV

My schedule ended pretty early today. It was only 5, we were on our way back to our dorm when I saw Helen on the street walking with bags. Then I stopped the car and told the rest of them to go home first.

You guys can go on; I'm going to get off here.

L Joe: why?

Because I see Helen outside walking with a lot of bags, so as her boyfriend I should help her. Oh and her birthday party, we will talk more back at the dorm.

CAP: ok, have fun (pushes him)

Ok thanks, see you guys back at the dorm. I get off and I run towards her, but she doesn't hear me. I cover her eyes with my hand.

Who is it?

Guess.

Uhm, is it someone I know?

Yes, I am someone you know.

Ok then, is it Chunji?

How did you know?

Well, the only person I know that would do this is you.

(smiles) Well, you know me well. You need any help with those bags?

Uhm, I think I am ok.

No, I will take it.

Thanks, you are so gentlemanly.

You are welcome. And you know I will only do it for you.

Thanks.

(blush) She gave me a kiss on my cheek. I looked at her then continued walking with her.

We walked to her house, and then she invited me in to her house.

Want to come in? I feel bad for making you carry all that stuff.

Sure, why not?

Just put the bags there, I will clean up later. I will go make some tea for us.

Ok. I was looking around her house. Her house was adorable. She came back with tea after 5 minutes.

Here's the tea. Oh and I have something for you.

She gave me a picture of her. I looked at it; she was so cute in the picture.

You can stick it on your phone or your wallet. I just want you to look at the picture when you are missing me.

Ok thanks. But you know what would be better?

What?

A picture of both me and you. Then I took her hand and we ran out the house. We went to take a picture together. Our poses were so cute. There was this one picture where I was going to kiss her. But she moved her head. So in the end I picked the one with the hug and she picked the one with the piece signs.

After we were done, we noticed it was getting late. We went to eat and then I walked her home. We were holding hands on the way. Then like fate had it, it got darker and the streetlights went on. We neared her house and as she was about to walk in to her house, I pulled her back and pulled her into a kiss. I think she was surprised but then after a few seconds she was alright. As we were kissing, my hand went from her hand to her waist. Then we stopped kissing. We were both blushing then I embraced her in a tight hug. She hugged me back. Then I noticed that she started crying, I asked her what was wrong but she wouldn't tell me. Then it was time for her to go, we both said our goodbyes and left. But she left me worrying about her.


	4. Chapter 4

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~What is wrong? Why was Helen crying? Let's see!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

My POV

This was my first actual kiss after my first love. Thinking about it makes me so sad. I cried in front of him today. He asked me what was wrong but I can't tell him. I just hope he will forget and not ask me again.

Chunji POV

I was wondering why she was crying. I have to know why. So I walked in to my house thinking about that when suddenly my members jumped out at me.

All: yo!

L Joe: So, how was it?

How was what?

CAP: Don't act stupid, you know what, your date. How did it go with you guys?

It went really well.

Niel: So, did you guys kiss?

Yea, we kissed when we got near her house. The timing was perfect and everything was just right so I pulled her into a kiss. We kissed for a while then I embraced her in a hug.

Ricky: So, was she happy?

I think she was happy but then she started crying.

Changjo: Crying? Why?

I don't know neither. She wouldn't tell me. That was what I was thinking about before when I walked into the dorm.

L Joe: Did you do anything wrong?

No, well at least I don't think so.

Niel: you don't think so? Uh oh, then there is something wrong. You better go find out from her tomorrow.

I should right? Ok I will tomorrow. I guess since tomorrow we don't have any schedules so I guess I can have a talk with her.

That night, I text her.

Hey.

Hey.

What happened to you today? Why were you crying?

I was crying? No I wasn't, I think you saw wrong.

No I didn't, I saw you crying today after our kiss.

Do you really want to know?

Yes I do.

Ok fine. Well the kiss we had reminded me of my ex, which was also my first love.

Your first love?

Yes, the kiss tonight was under the same circumstances as the first time me and my first love had.

Oh.

And you know how first love never dies? Well, I guess you can use that term for me. I was really sad when he broke up with me for another girl. He was my first and true love. I've had many boyfriends before but he was the only one that I had actually loved.

Oh, I am sorry to hear that. But can I just ask you one question?

Sure.

Well after hearing what you had said, is making me wonder if you love me.

Well, right now, we had just started dating and I am starting to like you more than before.

Ok, for now that is good enough for me.

I'm so sorry you have to hear me out on all this stuff. I mean, if this makes you have second thoughts, then I am fine with it.

Second thoughts? No, I have told you that I love you in the beginning. And nothing will change my love for you.

Thanks, it's just, after my ex, I haven't been dating because I don't want to get hurt like that ever again.

Don't worry; I won't let you get hurt ever again. I will protect you for as long as I can.

Thanks, you know your last words really just made me like you even more.

Really? Then how about we go somewhere tomorrow?

Sure, but where?

You will know tomorrow. Just meet me at the coffee shop down the block from your house tomorrow at 12.

Ok, see you tomorrow. 3

I 3 you.

My POV

I told him, should I have told him? For some reason, I keep getting this feeling that something will happen. But I just don't know what will happen. Tomorrow I have another date with Chunji, I guess I will just have to see what happens tomorrow.

The next morning, I got up. I picked out a one shoulder shirt and went with a skirt. I wore black high knee boots. My hair was just pulled back into a ponytail, it was 11:50. I hadn't notice that it was this late already. I left the house and started walking to the coffee shop. I walked in and sat down by a window. I ordered a cappuccino and waited for him to arrive. Then, he came in. I was in total shock. Yi Jung walked into the coffee shop and sat down at a table near mine. I looked away but I think he saw me, so he came over and sat down at my table.

Hi.

Uhm, hi.

So, how has it been going Helen? I see you have changed since we broke up.

Yes, I have changed. And I see that you have changed as well, Yi Jung.

Well, let's just say I that I had a makeover. And I see that you got a makeover as well. You never dressed like this back then.

That is because I have changed and I don't want to go back to the past.

Ok, so, I see that you are here alone. Or are you just waiting for someone.

Glad you noticed, I am waiting for someone.

Then, Chunji walked in. He walked towards us and was looking at me.

Hey!

Hey!

You're right on time.

Yes, and I see that you have company. Who might this be?

Well, uhm.

Yi Jung: I am Helen's ex. My name is So Yi Jung.

Chunji: Hello, well I guess you should know that I am her present boyfriend. I am Chunji.

Yi Jung: I see that you got yourself a new boyfriend Helen. No wonder you are so different.

Well, yea ok. You can leave now.

Yi Jung: I will, but seeing that you have changed, I think I might just get you back.

I was shocked, and with that I saw Chunji's hands ball up into a fist. I quickly motioned for him to sit.

What would you like to drink?

He didn't answer me but kept looking at Yi Jung.

Chunji, Chunji, Chunji. Then he finally looked at me.

Oh sorry.

Its ok, I was saying, how about we go now?

Ok, let's go.

We leave and Yi Jung is still sitting there smiling at me. I felt awkward. We went to the park again. Like always, we were holding hands. Then there came the bench, where we met each other. We sat down and I leaned on his shoulders. There was silence between us for a while. Then he spoke up.

Was the guy back at the coffee shop your first love?

My eyes grew big. How did he know that? I didn't answer his question. I think he figured that he was so he didn't continue asking.

So, I was right?

Yea.

Do you still have feelings for him?

I don't know. I'm really not sure about my feelings towards him. I don't know if I hate him or if I still like him.

After that, there was some silence again. Then I lifted my head off of his shoulder.

Chunji POV

We sat there in silence for a long time. I was pretty mad. I didn't know what to do. Then I did something I regretted. I spoke up.

If you still have feelings for him then why don't you just break up with me and be with him again?

Why would you think that?

Shouldn't I think that?! I mean, he was your first love. It's hard to believe that you won't have feelings for him. How should I know what you guys were doing while I wasn't there? With that, she stood up and let go of my hand.

Are you saying that you can't trust me?

I wouldn't know for sure what you guys were doing!

So you are trying to say that you can't trust me right?!

Yea, anyone would be suspicious if they found out that their girlfriend was with their ex-boyfriend while they were not there.

Fine! If you don't trust me then I guess there is no point in this relationship!

With that she stormed off with tears streaming down her eyes. I was ticked off, I was so mad.


	5. Chapter 5

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~They meet their first obstacle and first fight. What will happen between them?~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

My POV

I was crying so hard. I ran home and locked myself in my room. I was crying my heart out.

How could he? How could he not trust me? He should have known me better than that. I thought that he was going to protect me and not let anything hurt me ever again. But I guess I was too early to trust him. I cried for the whole night.

Chunji POV

That night, when I got home, as usual, the guys surrounded me and started asking me questions.

L Joe: So? What happened? How was it?

It was terrible.

CAP: Terrible? What do you mean?

I'm tired. I don't want to answer any questions now. I'm going to bed.

The guys all looked at me as I went in to my room. I flopped onto my bed and started thinking.

Maybe, I should have trusted her and shouldn't have said those hurtful things. I don't know what to do now. I'm mad and I'm hurt. I really didn't want for this to happen. I fell asleep thinking about those questions.

The next morning, I woke up and walked out of my room. The minute I walked out, the guys surrounded me and asked me questions.

L Joe: Bro, tell us now. Tell us what happened between you and Helen.

Fine. I told them everything and about the fight as well. Then L Joe spoke up.

L Joe: So did you guys officially break up?

I don't know. All she said was this: Fine! If you don't trust me then I guess there is no point in this relationship! I don't know if we officially broke up or if she was just saying that.

CAP: I think maybe you were a little too hard on her. I mean, you should have trusted her.

I don't know what happened to me. I was just so mad.

Niel: You love her don't you?

Of course I do.

L Joe: Then go apologize to her and ask for her forgiveness.

But I don't know if she would want to talk to me after what happened.

Ricky: You won't know until you try. Now go.

Changjo: Go get some flowers and go apologize to her.

L Joe: And we will go with you for support.

Ok, just me get dressed. So, I got dressed and we went to the flower store. Then we went to her house. I called her but she wouldn't pick up. I waited outside her house for her to come out, but unfortunately, she wasn't at home. She went to work. I kept waiting for her outside her house. I waited for her to come home, and so did my members. It was now 7, and then I saw her. She was coming home from work. When she got to her house, I stood up and walked to her. i pushed the flowers towards her.

I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said those things to you. Can you forgive me? I noticed that she wasn't too happy when she walked in. Her eyes were puffy and red as well. She must have been crying.

She just looked at me and walked away.

I pulled her back; I wasn't going to let her go.

Let me go.

No. not until you answer me.

Let go.

No.

If you don't let go, I'm going to scream.

Then I let go of her.

Leave, I don't want to see you right now.

But….

Leave.

Then she walked in to her house. I walked away depressed. I got onto the car and told the driver to go back to the dorm. My members saw everything; they didn't say anything to me. Once, we got back, I locked myself in my room. We didn't have schedules for the whole week, so I didn't need to leave the house. So, for the next few days, besides staying in my room, I would just go to the company and practice until I couldn't move. I didn't eat or drink, and this was all I did for the next 2 days.

L Joe: We have to do something about this. Look at him; he looks weaker by the minute. I tried to get him to eat but I failed.

CAP: We all tried but everything failed.

Niel: I think it's time to pay Helen a visit.

L Joe, CAP, Niel, Ricky, and Changjo POV

L Joe: I know she doesn't have work today so, let's just go to her house.

We got into the car and went to Helen's house. We rang the doorbell and she opened the door.

My POV

My doorbell rang, so I went to answer the door. I open the door and find the members of Teen Top standing outside my door. I was surprised. But I see everyone except for him. I let them inside and brought them tea. Then I sat down. Once I sat down, L Joe spoke up.

L Joe: Helen, we are here to talk to you about Chunji.

I don't want to hear it.

CAP: But you have to.

Niel: Can you forgive Chunji?

Why should I?

Ricky: Because after what happened a few days ago, he hasn't eaten or drank anything. All he knows now is practice.

Chanjo: Everyday, now if he is not in his room then he is at the company practicing. And when he does go to practice, he practices until he falls on the floor.

L Joe: He is getting weaker by the minute. With the constant practicing and the not eating or drinking, he will collapse one day.

I was surprised. I have to go see him.

CAP: So, we are here to ask you to forgive him and go see him.

Ok, I will. Let me go change and then I will go with you guys to go see him.

I go upstairs to change and then I came back downstairs.

So, where would he be right now?

L Joe: At this time, he should be in the practice room. Let's go to the practice room.

We all got into the car and drove to their company, and we went to the practice room. I hear the music in the practice room. The others told me they were going to go get food for him. So, I was left alone. I walked into the practice room. Then he immediately stopped and turned around.

Chunji POV

Am I dreaming? Is she here? I think I'm dreaming. After that day, she wouldn't come see me. But then she walked closer and then spoke.

Hey. I see that you are practicing.

Hey. What are you doing here?

Am I not welcome?

No no, it's just that I didn't think you would come see me.

Yea, I heard from your members that you aren't treating yourself very nicely.

She gave me her handkerchief to wipe my sweat. I took it. We went to sit down in the side.

Why? Why aren't you taking care of yourself?

I just can't eat. I don't have the appetite.

Why not?

Because you weren't talking to me.

I'm talking to you now aren't I?

But you haven't forgiven me.

I forgive you. Now can you stop mistreating yourself and eat?

You forgive me? Then can we get back together?

I do forgive you but the getting back together, I don't know. Your members were really worried about you. They even came to my house to tell me how you were. You are lucky to have members that care so much about you. And speaking of them, here they come.

His members arrived with the food.

I should go now. Remember to eat and drink.

He tried to get up and hold me back, but he fell. I think he was too weak now.

Can you not go? Can you stay?

L Joe: Yea, stay Helen.

Ok. But can you guys take Chunji to the bathroom and help him wash up. He looks awful right now.

Sure.

They all left with Chunji and took him to the bathroom. Then 4 girls walked in.


	6. Chapter 6

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~WHO ARE THE FOUR GIRLS?!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I think they were trainees.

Stella: Oppa!

They walked in calling Teen Top I guess. But when they saw me, their faces all turned into a scowl.

Ga Young: Who are you? Why are you here?

Oh, I am just a friend of Teen Top. You guys must be trainees. I'm Helen, nice to meet you.

Ga Young: Yea, whatever. Look, you better stay away from our oppas. I don't know why you are here but don't expect them to like you, especially Chunji oppa.

Uhm, I am just a friend. But when I heard her last words, my heart just sank. Then they walked in. they saw me surrounded by Stellar and saw my facial expression.

L Joe: Get away from her.

Stellar turned around and saw Teen Top. They ran towards them and were hanging on them.

Stellar: Oppa!

I saw that Ga Young girl practically throw herself on Chunji. I was mad, but what was I mad for? I don't have the right to be mad or jealous anymore.

Chunji POV

I noticed that when Ga Young threw herself on me, Helen's face changed. I think she was jealous. I was pretty happy but then her face went back to what it was before. She was all happy again. I noticed that the whole time she was here, she was by herself, she didn't look too happy as well. I couldn't go over to her because Ga Young was annoying me. Then she saw me and Ga Young. Then she stood up.

I have to go now. See you guys another day.

Then she left. The other guys motioned for me to walk her home. I got up but Ga young didn't let me go. Then L Joe came over and saved my life.

L Joe: Ga young, come here. Let me show you something.

Ga young: no, I don't want to. I want to be with Chunji oppa.

L Joe: oh, come one.

He dragged her away. Only then was I able to run outside to Helen. Thank goodness she hadn't gotten far. I caught up to her.

Hey, why did you leave?

Well, I didn't have anything to do. And seeing you in good hands, I could leave.

Good hands?

I mean Ga young was taking care of you so I didn't need to be there anymore.

Oh. I think you are jealous.

What? Me jealous? You have to be kidding me. I don't have the right to be jealous.

Why don't you? You are my girlfriend right?

No I am not. I already told you that I have to reconsider about getting back with you.

Alright, but I will not give up on you. I will do my best to win you back.

Ok, let's see what you got.

We got to her house and we said our goodbyes. I left and went back to the company.

My POV

I woke up this morning and heard the doorbell. Who could it be this early? I went to answer the door and found Chunji standing outside with flowers.

Hey there. Good morning!

Ahhhhh! I shut the door.

What's wrong?

You, why are you here?

I'm here for your morning call. Want to let me in?

NO! I mean wait. I'm still in my pajamas, let me go change then you can come in.

Ok, I will be waiting here.

I went to change. Then I went back downstairs and opened the door for him. He came inside and walked into the living room. He handed me the flowers. I took them and put it on the table.

Why are you here so early? Don't you have schedules?

Nope, I don't have any schedules or broadcast for this whole week. So that means I can spend this time on winning you back. Oh and why are you so dressed up today?

Uhm, I have work.

Even if you have work you don't need to be so dressed up. Is there someone that you want to impress?

Yea, you have a problem with that?

Yea, who is this guy? Let me give him a lesson, so that he won't come near my girlfriend.

I never said that I was your girlfriend. And I was just kidding ok? Now goodbye.

Chunji POV

She went to work, so I went back to the company to practice with the guys. We stopped for a 15 minute break. Then that was when I remembered Helen's birthday. Her birthday was just in a few days.

Hey guys, Helen's birthday is just in a few days, we have to start planning the party.

L Joe: I know where to hold it. We can hold it here, in our practice room.

That's a great idea, but wouldn't the trainees have to train?

L Joe: Don't worry. I got it all covered.

Ok, and the food and decorations.

CAP: The food, Ricky and Changjo can go buy them.

Niel: Me and CAP will be putting the decorations.

Ricky: Then you and L Joe hyung can bake the cake at home and bring it here.

Changjo: Should we invite some of Helen nunas friends?

L Joe: I think we should right? But how are we going to invite them?

CAP: That is Chunji's job. He is going to ask Helen for her closest friends' numbers and we can invite them. Then we will pick them up and bring them here.

Ok, I will ask her for them tomorrow.

My POV

He was acting all weird today. I don't know why but he asked me for my closest friends' number. I wonder what he may be up to this time. I gave him the numbers and he left.

Chunji POV

I got the numbers! Now who will be in charge of contacting them?

L Joe: I can.

Are you sure? Or are you just using this chance to get yourself a girlfriend out of these people?

Uhm, no of course not.

Okay, whatever you say.

Then we all went back to work. Her birthday was just tomorrow. It turns out that her friends were all Teen Top fans. We were all frantic as the day approached. It was chaotic. We were running all over the place. I finished baking the cake and added last minute decorations. After that, I was off to get Helen. We invited 5 of Helen's friends. Our manager went to pick them up. Of course, the party would officially start later but they were there to help. Then came the final hour before it was time to bring Helen to the party destination.

My POV

Today felt kind of weird, I keep thinking that I am forgetting something. I woke up this morning to Chunji's wake up call. I didn't have work today, so I just went out shopping. For some reason, my friends were all busy with something, so I just went alone. At around 3, Chunji called me and asked where I was.

Hey, my girl, where are you right now?

Oh, I am at the mall right now. Why?

Okay, I will come to you. Are you alone?

Yes, I am alone.

Ok good, I want to spend some alone time with you before I go back to work tomorrow.

Ok then.

Then after like 10 minutes he got here and we met up. We were just walking around when some random fans of his rushed up and asked him for autographs. And of course, as an idol he couldn't reject. The fans pushed me aside as if I wasn't even there, so I just stood there waiting for him. After about 15 minutes, he finished signing and came over to me. You can tell that I was kind of mad at him. I wasn't really angry but I was not happy at all. He came over but I didn't even look at him.

Chunji POV

We were walking in the mall until some fans surrounded me and pushed Helen to the side. I couldn't reject so I started signing. I could tell that Helen wasn't too happy. So, I quickly finished signing and went over to her. She didn't even look at me. I kind of figured this would happen. She started walking away, but I stopped her with my hand. I took her hand and pulled her back.

Are you mad?

She didn't answer.

I know that you aren't happy.

She still wasn't answering.

Then I started tickling her, she started laughing.

Stop that, ok fine. I am kind of mad, happy?

No, I am not. My girlfriend isn't happy, so I am not happy.

Are you sure? Because you looked pretty happy signing the autographs.

I did? Well then I should sew my mouth together when I sign autographs.

This earned a giggle from her.

Oh come on, I'm sorry. I promise it won't happen again.

Are you sure, because you were surrounded by a bunch of female fans and they were pretty too. How can you be sure that you won't fall in love with one of them and break up with me? And how would you feel if I became a singer one day and then while we are out, I get surrounded by a bunch of male fans?

I would never fall in love with another girl. And if you ever do get surrounded, I will protect you and make it known to them that you are taken.

Are you really sure that you want to make it known to the world that you, an idol star is dating?

I'm not sure but, if I am in danger of losing you to someone then, why not make it known?

I will take your word for now.

With that, I took her hand and started walking again. Then I got a text from L Joe:

We are ready; you guys can come back; now. Just text me when you get here, so we can close the lights and stuff. I closed my phone and turned to Helen.

Let's go to my practice room now. I have something for you.

For me? Uhm, ok sure let's go.

We hop on the car and we drive to the company. I text L Joe:

Yah, we are here. Tell everyone to get ready.

My POV

I got this strange feeling that Chunji is hiding something from me. He was being mysterious today. I follow him to his company practice room.

Open the door Helen.

I open the door but it was dark. Chunji opened the lights.

SURPRISE! Everyone said.

I was really shocked and happy. I covered my mouth and I could feel tears in my eyes.

Omo, is this for me?

Yeah, you silly. Remember, today is your birthday.

Oh my god, I totally forgot. But how did you know?

Remember when we had just met not long, I asked you when your birthday was, and then you told me.

I forgot I told you. By then, my tears were falling. I gave him a big hug.

Then my friends spoke up.

HAPPY BIRTHDAY!

Thanks you guys. I gave them all a hug. I wiped my tears and smiled.

I gave the members of Teen Top hugs too. Then we went to cut the cake. After I cut the cake, my friends started smearing cake on my face. Everyone started to smear too, but then I stopped them.

Ok, guys, that's enough cake on my face. Let's stop smearing it on my face and eat the cake. We all laughed with that comment.

I took a tissue and started wiping the cake off my face.

Chunji POV

Helen's face was filled with the smeared cake. She looked cute with the cake. She started wiping it off, and then L Joe nudged me to help her. I took a tissue and started helping her. She smiled at me. Then our eyes just met and locked on each other. I think the others noticed and then they started yelling.

KISS KISS KISS KISS KISS!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Will they kiss? I'll tell you, just kidding. Keep reading!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	7. Chapter 7

We were so embarrassed, she blushed, and so did I.

Then, I kissed her.

OOOOOOOOOO….

That made her blush even more. We were having so much fun when a disaster hit.

The members of Stellar came running in. We were all shocked, I thought L Joe got it all handled.

Stellar: oppa, who are they? They pointed to my friends.

Ga young: oh, isn't this the girl from last week? Why is she back?

Helen's face instantaneously turned into a frown after hearing that. Then out of nowhere, Ga young put her arms around me and got close to me. I was surprised and shocked. I think Helen was too, because her face showed everything. I shook Ga young off when I saw her face.

Ga young: oppa, why are you treating me like this? You usually treat me so much better and are so much nicer. Is it because of her? (points at Helen)

Helen: what do you mean? I haven't done anything.

Helen's friends: back off, whoever you are. Just so you know, she is his girlfriend, so get your hands off of Chunji.

Members of Stellar: what?! Girlfriend? That is funny.

Ga young: oppa never takes a girl seriously, especially someone like you. The only one for him is me.

What are you saying?! Stop lying Ga young.

I saw Helen's face change even more. After hearing that, I knew she couldn't take it anymore. She ran out of the room with her friends following. I gave Ga young and the members of Stellar a glare and then ran out after her.

My POV

How could he? So was he playing with me all this time? Was what Ga young said true? Tears started streaming down my face. I could hear my friends calling my name. I stopped and turned around. They saw me crying, they came over and I hugged them and started crying my heart out. They were comforting me but nothing was working. Then I heard him calling my name. I told my friends to go home first. I told them I was ok to talk to him. They left, and he found me.

I'm sorry Helen. Nothing she said is true, don't believe what she is saying. She is lying to you. I really love you.

Save it, I don't want to hear it.

No, you have to, you have to believe me.

How do you want me to believe you? This is the second time I felt this way. This time has just proven what I have been feeling. If you like her then go date her. Don't play around with me and then dump me for her.

No, you have to believe me.

Believe you, what makes you think I can believe you. One girl is a girl you have known for a long time, since her trainee days. And another girl that you have met for only about a month. Even if you fall in love with her, no one will think it's wrong. So, do what you like, mess with who you want, but not me. I am not the kind of girl you would like.

With that said and understood to you, goodnight and goodbye. I left him standing there. I felt my heart shatter into a million pieces. My tears came streaming down my face again.

Chunji POV

She said it. I was so scared that she would say it to me one day. But I can't let her go. I held her hand, stopping her from leaving, but all she did was shake it off. Now I understand just how much she hurts and how much I hurt. I can tell she was not too happy with this ending, she was crying, and I will be as well. I can't take this. This is not supposed to end this way. She was walking away, but I can't give up this quickly. I ran after her and hugged her. She was hitting me and telling me to let go, but that just made me hug her harder. She was crying even harder now. I let go of her and held her face and kissed her. Once again, she was struggling to get free but it didn't work. As we kissed, I felt her tears come down her face, and she stopped trying to get free. I let go of her and held her, in my embrace.

I'm sorry, but you have to believe me. I only love you.

Really, because right now, I'm not too sure if I can believe you again.

Its ok, if you give me another chance, I will try my hardest to convince you to believe me again.

I hugged her tightly, but this time she hugged me back. Her hug, gave me a second chance. I knew that I can't let her go this easily now. I will never let go of her, and from this day on, I knew I couldn't live without her. I hugged her even tighter now. After about 5 minutes, I walked her home.

My POV

We weren't talking on the way to my house, we walked in silence. When we got to my house, I spoke to him.

Hey, can we not see each other for a while?

He was surprised. Wait, but why? You want to break up?

No, it's not that, it's just that I need time to think today over. When I am ready for our relationship to start over I will text you.

I, ok, I can wait. Goodnight.

Goodnight. I went inside my house and closed the door. He left too.

That night, I was lying in bed thinking about what happened today. And thinking about what Ga young said. Can I believe her? My grandma knocked on my door and came in.

Hey sweetie. Happy birthday. Are you alright?

Thanks grandma, yea, I'm fine. My grandma is the only person in my family that I can actually talk to. She cares about me and is so patient with me. I don't know what I can do without her.

How was your birthday party?

How did you know?

Well, your boyfriend came and asked me for help with your birthday. And I have to say, he is a sweet young man.

You think so? Well, I was just going to talk to you about the party.

What happened?

Well…..and I told her everything that happened. So, should I give him a second chance?

I am pretty sure it was all just a mistake, sweetie. Believe him, give him another chance.

So, I should right? But I'm scared that it happens again. I don't know if I can handle it one more time.

Be strong, you never know if he was telling the truth if you don't give him a second chance.

Ok, thanks grandma. I hugged her. She hugged me back as well.

Now, go to sleep, you still have work tomorrow.

Ok, g'night grandma.

Goodnight sweetie. Sweet dreams.

Chunji POV

I went back to the dorm, L Joe texted me and told me to go back to the dorm. They had already cleaned everything up. I got to the dorm and sat down on the couch. My members came over to me.

L Joe: so, was she alright?

No, I chased after her and found her crying.

CAP: did you explain to her?

Yes, I did. But I don't know if she believes me. When I sent her home, she said that it's best if we didn't see each other for a while. She said she needed time.

Niel: yes, that is a good idea. You should give her some time and space.

Yea, but I am worried. Oh, and what happened after I left?

Changjo: well, we started to clean up and we kicked Stellar out.

Ok, right now I am too worried about Helen to think about Stellar. I think I should make a call to grandma and ask if she can convince Helen into giving me another chance.

L Joe: yea, I think her grandma really likes you.

You think so?

L Joe: I know so.

Ok then, tomorrow I will call her. But for now, goodnight.

We all went to bed.

The next morning, I woke up and got ready to leave for our schedule. During our break, I called grandma.

Hello?

Hello, yes, hi, I am Chunji. We have met before, I am Helen's boyfriend.

Oh, yes, I remember you now. Are you looking for Helen?

Oh no, I was just calling to ask you a favor.

What might that be?

Well, me and Helen kind of got into a fight last night.

Oh yes, I have heard from Helen.

Ok, so I was wondering if maybe you can convince her into giving me a second chance.

Sure, I will do my best to make sure that you guys can get back together.

Thank you so much grandma.

You're very welcome.

Goodbye then.

Goodbye.

I felt relieved after I hung up the phone. I went on stage and performed with my group. It was our goodbye stage. When we got off stage, we found out that we were going to shoot our new songs music video in 2 weeks. So we had preparations and concept changes and comeback preparations for the next week and a half. I haven't seen or talked or texted Helen since the day we last saw each other. Then I found out that I was going to be the lead in the music video. Manager told us that they have found the 2 female leads in the music video. But they couldn't tell us who they were. So we all just went back to preparations and practice.


	8. Chapter 8

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~What will happen? Let's find out!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

My POV

I got a phone call today about being one of the leads in some male groups' music video. I accepted but I didn't know whose music video I was going to be in. All I know is that the song is called, Don't Spray Perfume. The shoot was in 2 weeks, I wonder who the group is.

Then the day arrives for the shoot. I walk in to the set and I get pulled to the dressing room. I got sat down and people started to surround me. They started putting makeup and fixing my face. When I was done with makeup, I was dressed up and then walked into the set. The music video director greeted me.

Director: hello, I am the director of the music video. What is your name?

I am Helen.

Director: Ok, we just need to wait for the other female lead and we can introduce you to the stars of the music video.

Ok, so I sat on the side playing with my phone when the director called for me.

Director: Helen, this is Sunny.

Hello, you must be the other female lead.

Sunny: nice to meet you.

Director: ok, so let's go meet the stars of the music video.

The director was walking in front, while I and Sunny were walking together behind him.

Sunny: so, do you know who the leads are?

No not really. Do you?

Me neither. I don't have a clue as to who they are.

We both giggled. We had just met but it already felt like we knew each other since we were born.

The director suddenly stopped.

Director: girls, meet the stars of the video, and guys, meet the female leads of the video.

The guys turned around and we greeted them. But when we looked up, I was shocked.

I had not expected the male leads to be Teen Top.

Hello, we are Teen Top!

Hi, I am Helen.

I am Sunny.

We were all shocked including Sunny. The director however didn't notice, so he introduced our parts. I was the mature lady whom Chunji goes out with at the same he goes out with Sunny's character. So, he was playing a playboy. This makes me wonder about him. Is he a playboy in reality as well?

The shoot started. I was on the side watching him and the others until it was my scene. My first scene was when I started to spray perfume on myself. Then he was calling me and singing his part to me through the phone. I could have sworn that I could have forgiven him right there and then. However, the next scene came where he was with another girl in the video. This made me change my mind almost instantaneously. But I was just watching while waiting for my next scene.

Chunji POV

I was very shocked when I saw Helen. I didn't expect her to be the female lead in our music video. I could tell that she was shocked too. I wonder if she thinks of me the same way as my role in the music video. Even though we all knew each other, we still introduced ourselves. After introduction was when I finally noticed how Helen looked. She was even more beautiful after makeup. Then it was time for the shoot to start. Everything was going nicely; I especially loved the parts where I was with Helen.

Then came the scene at the bar, when she walked down the stairs of the bar, I could feel my eyes falling out. She was beautiful, I could tell because my members were looking at her too. I know it was just all part of the scene but after the scene, they came over and told me how she looked.

I glared at them.

You know, even if we are in a bad condition right now, she is still my girlfriend.

L Joe: We know, we were just telling you that your girlfriend is hot. What, you don't like us complimenting her?

I gave them another glare. Then we went to film the last scene and then that was a wrap up. We were getting ready to go but I slipped over to where Helen was.

Hey. So what do you think of our new song.

I like it, the song is very catchy. I just wanted to say that you looked very beautiful today.

Thank you and you looked very nice yourself too.

Then there was an awkward silence between us. Then she spoke up.

Well, I guess, goodbye.

She was going to leave but I held her back.

Have you forgiven me yet?

Uhm, sorry I have to go now.

Then she left. She just left me hanging there. I walked back to my members and pass my manager. I think he saw something because when we got back to the dorm he came and talked to me.

So, is that girl your girlfriend?

I didn't answer. But I think he figured the answer out. Then he was getting up and was going to walk out.

You won't do anything right?

I just have to do my job and help you guys be the top star. You can't have girlfriends remember?

But, I love her.

He looked at me and then walked out.

My POV

I came home pretty tired today.

How was the shoot?

It was ok. I'm going to bed, I'm tired. You can eat without me, I'm not hungry.

Are you ok?

Yes, I am fine grandma. I am just tired.

Ok then. Goodnight.

The next morning I received a call from JYP entertainment. I have just found out that I have been chosen by them to be in their next girl group and that I will have to go to their office for auditions and for training. But then I got another call, but this time it was from Teen Top's manager. He wanted to meet face to face and to talk. We were set to meet at the same coffee shop.

Hi, I think that you already know that I am Teen Top's manager. I just want you to breakup with Chunji.

Breakup, but why?

As a singer, he can't have any girlfriends at the moment. I am pretty sure that if you love him then you would not want his career to end like this. So I am asking you to leave him.

Ok, I will, because I don't think I will have time for this too. I will speak to him.

Thank you. I hope for you to be successful in your career.

Thank you.

That night, I called Chunji.

Hello.

Hello.

Oppa, it's me. I want to talk to you tomorrow. Can we meet at the same place at 12?

Sure, that's fine. See you tomorrow.

Then we hung up. I really don't want to end it this way but for the good of him and for me, I have to.

Chunji POV

Hyung, I'm going out for an hour tomorrow.

Ok, just be back in time for you next schedule.

I understand.

Then we all went to bed. I went to bed thinking about her. I wonder if she will forgive me and tell me tomorrow.

The next morning before heading out to meet her, I checked my looks and then left. I was there early so I waited for her at our usual table. About 5 minutes later she came. She sat down and she spoke up.

Can we go to the park?

Sure, let's go now.

So we left for the park. We walked to the place where we had met and then she turned towards me.

I want to talk to you.

Sure.

Remember this place? This was where we met, and where everything started.

Yea, that day was unforgettable.

Let's end it here as well.

What?! I don't understand.

Let's break up.

Break up, why?

It's for the benefit of both of us. Goodbye.

No, wait. I won't leave you unless you say that you don't love me anymore.

I don't love you anymore.

You are lying. Your tears are coming down. I know you are lying to me. You can't leave me like this. I pulled her into a hug. I was going to kiss her but she turned her head away.

I'm sorry, oppa. But it's for the good of you and me.

Then she ran off. I couldn't move. I wanted to run after her and stop her but I couldn't. I wasn't myself ever since she left me. I called her but she wouldn't pick up my calls and she wouldn't text me back either. Time has passed on but I still can't forget her. I really wonder how she is doing.


End file.
